


404: not found

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Charity Auctions, Elevator Sex, Flirting, Light-Hearted, M/M, Office Sex, Rich Hales, Ridiculous, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Twerking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a sort of a dare, ended up being something I genuinely enjoyed working on.</p><p>Peter is head boss of one of the branches of Hale Enterprises; Scott is General Assistant to the Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	404: not found

Alright, so, the thing is-

The thing is Peter isn’t attracted to people like Scott McCall. Really.

The guy is full of dimples and soft brown locks and he is  _ nice _ . And kinda naïve, let’s be honest here, the kid is totally gullible. Well, to a certain extent at least. And also, he is a kid.  _ A kid _ .

19 is too young for someone like Peter. Look at him. Peter is a DILF (as young people say nowadays) but it doesn’t mean he actually wants to look like he’s his partner’s father, you know?

But the  **real** thing is... Ugh.

The absolute truth is Scott is fucking full of dimples and soft brown locks and he is nice to Peter.  _ To Peter _ . And for all he’s a bit naïve, he’s also annoyingly perceptive.

That’s why every time this- this  _ child _ comes in Peter’s office, Peter kinda feels himself go putty. All that softness in those big doe eyes do things to Peter like nothing ever had before. There’s a reason he’s been single so long, you know?

And he does mean single, not celibate. One night stands are okay because you don’t have to talk to them and they usually just want a quick way to get off but-

When Peter sees Scott McCall he has this tugging feeling in his chest (and can we take a moment because he’s actually  _ feeling _ here), like he’s craving contact of the emotional kind and that is unacceptable.

So Peter tries his best to ignore the kid. He does. He doesn’t steal quick glances and he doesn’t ever try to get him to come into his office for bullshit reasons just so he has an excuse to smell that nice detergent the kid uses or the Head & Shoulders shampoo he’s so fond of or his natural lemony scent, mixed with the mints he pops all the time.

Nope.

Those are not things that happen.

Except they do because apparently Peter is  _ weak, dammit. _

Disgusting gooey brown eyes make Peter Hale weak, this has been a psa.

Anyway.

 

* * *

 

Casual Fridays are the bane of Peter’s life.

Why, you ask?

Well part of it is because he has to put up with some of his staff’s dreadful fashion sense, but mostly it’s because Scott usually wear ridiculous skinny jeans on these days. Skinny jeans. Hugging a perky little butt. Bitable, ample, perfectly round, delicious flesh. It looks painted on most times.

And Peter can’t deal with it.

Especially not when it’s shaking like it is right now.

Dear Lord, someone help him, he’s having a heart attack, he’s sure of it.

He just wanted to make a copy of a file himself, he never asked for this- this absolutely filthy exhibition of sexually charged dancing. How dare Scott McCall do this to him?

There’s not even any music for God’s sake, what is the kid even doing?

Peter doesn’t know what to do about this. He’s just standing there, staring, lips open only a few millimeters (because  _ he _ does have some retenue).

An intern comes his way and Peter turns sharply and glares like he never has before. The young woman looks at him a quarter of a second and makes a sharp u-turn without looking around first which makes her smack face first into a ficus. Good. She almost glimpsed Scott’s little tush twerking for him.

Peter turns back around and ponders. Now that he thinks about it… Maybe he’s trying to hurt Peter on purpose. Maybe he knows Peter is right there and that Peter has been ogling that little - dare he say it? yes -  _ booty  _ and is now making him pay for it. That must be it. There is no other obvious reason.

Except the kid turns and-

Suddenly kind of  _ flails  _ (there’s really no other words for what happens to his limbs). Tugging a pair of earphones harshly from his ears and blushing a bright red, looking exquisite all flustered and-

“Oh my- Mr Hale,” Peter isn’t going to lie here, this makes him chubs up in his pants instantly, “I- I didn’t- I mean- Hum…”

Peter isn’t a good person. He’s really not. Which is why he stares at Scott silently, watching him flounder for an explanation, while Major Lazer blasts from the offending earphones dangling on Scott’s chest:

_ I had a cute thing, buenas noches _

_ By the end of the night my knees are now on your chest _

_ Fuck me bad, let me in, a cardiac arrest _

_ Make me come _

_ Make me come _

_ Come, we know you are the best _

_ Who's bad? _

_ Let me wind up on your cock _

_ Tick-tock-tick, riding the clock _

_ Beat it, beat it, beat it bad, let me show you what I've got _

_ I ain't Snoop Dogg, but I'mma drop it like it's hot _

Halfway through the chorus, Peter chokes on air or spit or  _ something  _ and he becomes fully hard at the  _ let me wind up on your cock _ while Scott becomes an even deeper red (Peter didn’t think that was possible). When the kid finally manages to stop his devil device, Peter has completely recovered and an eery silence takes place. They stare at each other, neither of them really knowing what to do. In the end, Peter is the first one to move, slowly turning around towards his office while maintaining eye contact with Scott and then starting to walk  _ oh so slowly _ back to his desk.

Let it never be said that Peter is in any way, shape or form, a good person. He’s not. He is an asshole and he likes it like that. He does not do emotions dammit. You hear that penis? No feelings. We don’t do feelings, so stop it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they see each other after that incident is almost a whole week later, in the elevator. Peter is pretty sure the kid is trying to avoid him and the worst of it is it's working. Damn it.

Peter almost sent a search party after three days of not seeing him properly but then his scent was all over the place so Peter thought he just hadn't had any luck catching him in time. By Friday he is seething, though. How dare Scott McCall make him ask his employees about another employee? They surely think he cares now. They must know he’s developing  _ feelings _ … Shudder. And how dare the kid deprive him of his skinny jeans covered wonder? That is an outrage.

Peter might be pouting the tiniest bit.

Which is why he stays longer than usual and at 8pm on the clock walks off in a huff towards the elevator. The cubicles are empty around him, no one left at this late hour. Peter sighs; obviously nobody is trying for a promotion. Very few hard working people in his ranks, it seems.

He reaches out for the ground floor button when a lean tan body squeezes through the doors in extremis.

When Peter recognizes exactly who this is, he’s not sure whether to curse or to thank the universe.

Because standing right here next to him is none other than the elusive Scott McCall in all his skinny jeans glory.

And Peter might possibly be having another heart attack because in the kid’s mouth, in his pink, soft, warm mouth, his tongue is chasing around a very red, glistening lollipop.

The image is so erotic, all of Peter’s blood rushes south at once and he feels light headed.

That. That is gonna be his end, he’s sure of it. He can feel his heart going crazy behind his ribcage and Scott’s just there, head bowed a little and looking sideways at him under long eyelashes. Can’t the kid see he needs medical attention here? Can’t he see he’s killing Peter? Peter is a grown man here but after being tortured so much, he’d have a right to cave, isn’t it? He’d have an excuse to shed a few tears? Right? Because right here and right now, he  _ might,  _ is the thing.

And the worst is-

The very worst is, that it’s in this moment that the stupid elevator chooses to fucking shudder to a fucking stop.

And the kid- that little fucker with his obscene mouth has the gall to look Peter full in the eyes, shrug, and say: “Looks like we’re stuck here for some time,  _ Mr Hale _ .” 

He knows. Peter knows that he knows now. It’s obvious. He must know. Look at him and his pornographic sucking of a piece of candy. This is a -sniff- strawberry sweet of deception. It is meant to distract him. The kid knows perfectly well what he’s doing. This is a lecherous seduction parade. This is war.


End file.
